As Pupilas do Senhor Reitor - Capítulo 28
Passou todo o mês de agosto e parte do de setembro, sem que se celebrasse o casamento de Pedro e de Clara. Pequenos estorvos, os quais será inútil referir aqui, baldaram a diligência com que andara o reitor em obter os papeis necessários às duas partes contraentes. O padre estava ansioso por proclamar, à missa conventual, os primeiros banhos, e não cessava de interrogar o lavrador sobre o andamento em que iam os preparativos domésticos para as bodas do filho. José das Dornas dava a entender que depois do S. Miguel era a ocasião mais favorável para a solenidade, visto que a cobrança das rendas lhe permitiria então fazê-la com o esplendor devido. A ansiedade na aldeia era imensa, porque todos conjeturavam já quanto teriam de memoráveis uma bodas em casa do abastado e liberal lavrador. Achava-se terminada a principal colheita de milho e não se fixara ainda o dia em que tão falada e prometedora festa devia realizar-se. Em conseqüência de tais delongas, à primeira esfolhada em casa de José das Dornas assistia ainda Pedro como rapaz solteiro. Esta circunstância não foi sem influência na sucessão dos acontecimentos que temos por narrar. Concorramos nós também para este serão campestre, que assim nos é necessário. Julgo que pequeno será o número dos leitores, que não tenham assistido a uma esfolhada na aldeia, ou que pelo menos de tradição, não saibam a índole folgazã e traquinas deste gênero de trabalho, do qual ninguém procura eximir-se: pois antes espontaneamente correm de toda a parte a oferecer-lhe os braços. E não há outros serões mais divertidos também. Ali todos riem, todos cantam, todos se abraçam, e se beijam até; e fala-se ao ouvido, e graceja-se e dança-se, e com franqueza se apontam defeitos, e sem ofensa se recebem censuras, e até são mal colhidas as lisonjas; e tudo isto então, toda esta apetecível desordem, todo este abandono de etiqueta, à vista da porção sisuda da companhia, à qual a tolerância fecha deste vez excepcionalmente o olhos; e, a alumiar uma tal azáfama, meio festiva, meio laboriosa, apenas a luz mortiça de um modesto lampião, pendurado de uma trave do teto, ou, ainda melhor, a suave claridade do luar em campo descoberto! Aquelas liberdades todas são permitidas, ordenadas até, pelo código das esfolhadas. Cada espiga vermelha, cada espiga de milho rei - como por lá lhe chamam - é a sentença promulgada contra o feliz, a cujas mãos ela chegou. Cabe-lhe distribuir por toda a assembléia, ou receber de toda ela, um abraço, mais ou menos apertado; sentença que ele de boa vontade cumpre, principalmente quando ente tantos abraços, há um pelo qual em vão suspira nas outras épocas do ano. Esta lei, digna das ordenações daquelas joviais "Cortes de amor" da Idade Média, é a alma das esfolhadas. Dela provém os risos, os arrufos, as recusas, as insistências, as queixas, as acusações, os despeitos, e os ciúmes, que, ao mesmo tempo, desordenam o serão, excitam os trabalhadores e adiantam a tarefa. Quando um dia a máquina agrícola fizer ouvis nas aldeias portuguesas o silvo estridente do vapor; quando a força prodigiosa de suas alavancas, o movimento de suas rodas gigantes e complicadas articulações dispensar o concurso de tantos braços, nestes trabalhos rurais; quando a musa pastoril, resignada, trocar as vestes primitivas por a glouse do artista, e esquecer as antigas cantilenas, para aprender as canção das fábricas; lembrar-se-ão com saudades das esfolhadas os felizes que as puderam ainda gozar. A onda econômica adianta-se rápida; dentro em pouco inundará os campos. Dêem-se pressa os que ainda quiserem conhecer as velhas usanças, para as quais está já a soar a derradeira hora. De há muito gozavam de apregoada fama as esfolhadas em casa de José das Dornas. A impulso do seu gênio prazenteiro, o velho lavrador pusera em costume o observar-se pontualmente o rito destas festividades campestres. Não havia ali isentar-se de cumprir a sentença a que a sorte o sujeitasse, sob pena de ignominiosa expulsão do grêmio e perpétua exclusão de festas semelhantes. Homens e mulheres, crianças e velhos, amos e criados, todos fraternizavam, todos se nivelavam aquela noite para se abraçarem ou beijarem e até dançarem por fim. Quem não gostava disso era o reitor, o qual todos os anos, por este tempo, mimoseava com uma longa pregação o seu amigo José das Dornas mas sempre sem nada conseguir. Os costumes populares, as práticas tradicionais encontravam no lavrador um apego, quase igual ao que tinha para as crenças religiosas. Parecia-lhe um sacrilégio o infringi-los. Debalde o reitor lhe dizia: — Acaba-me com essas folganças, José. Isso é a perdição de muita gente. Não sei como tu, homem sisudo, te pões assim a brincar com as crianças e com os moços, em termos de te perderem o respeito. José das Dornas limitava-se a responder-lhe: — Ó Sr. Reitor, deixe lá. Uma vez não são vezes. Beijos e abraços, quanto mais às claras, menos perigosos são. Daqueles que se dão ás escondidas, é que é ter medo. Enquanto ao respeito, sossegue, que quando for preciso, eu sei como ele se faz ter aos atrevidos. E depois, que quer? Eu fui criado nisto. Este último argumento é sempre o mais irresistível da lógica do nosso homem dos campos. Qual dos dois velhos tinha razão? Eu sei lá! A falar a verdade, não acredito demasiado na inocência daqueles abraços beijos e muito menos na de alguns que, por motivos particulares, se dão mais do coração e mais tempo se prolongam; mas é também certo que, evitando as esfolhadas muitas ocasiões se oferecem ainda de uma pessoa se perder, e alguma razão tinha José das Dornas ao dizer que estas coisas, na presença de espectadores, se despojam de grande parte da sua gravidade. Desta vez deviam ser as esfolhadas em casa da família Dornas dignas da sua tradicional nomeada. A pedido de Pedro, foi convidada muita gente. Encarregou-se ele mesmo de formar a lista, a qual naturalmente abriu com o nome de Clara. Clara recebia sempre com alegria convites da natureza deste. Margarida quis dissuadi-la de aceitar. — Que vais fazer, Clarinha? - disse-lhe ela. - Olha, eu, se fosse a ti, não ia. Afinal, por mais que digam, sempre nestas esfolhadas há liberdades e costumes, que... que... — Sabes, Guida? - respondeu-lhe Clara - se todos se fosse a elevar por os teus conselhos, e a dar atenção aos teus medos, pode ser que o mundo andasse muito bem guiado - e andava decerto - porém morria-se de aborrecimento por aí. É ver que nem me queres deixar ir à esfolhada em casa de meu marido, e quando é ele mesmo que me convida! — E quem sabe se mais estimaria se não fosses? — Qual? Estás enganada. Supõe-lo como tu. Eu bem o digo! Olha, minha Guida, tu não servias para casada. Fazias-te ainda mais sisuda do que és, sisuda e séria que nem uma abadessa de convento, e depois havias de querer que o teu homem fosse sisudo e sério como tu. — Vai, vai, Clarinha; nem eu to posso impedir. Mas, se queres que fale a verdade, fico sempre a tremer, quando te vejo sair para estes serões. Às vezes há por lá desordens, rixas... — Ai, sossega. Eu te prometo que não me meterei em nenhuma. — Promete-me também que não dará causa a nenhuma - tornou Margarida sorrindo. — Como queres que eu dê causa a uma desordem, doida? — Como há de ser! Eu digo-te, mas não te arrenegues. Tu tens um bocadinho de ruindade, confessa; e às vezes para te divertires, gostas de fazer perder a paciência aos outros. Ora, Pedro tem um gênio assomado e... — Deixa-te disso. O Pedro não é homem para se finar por ciúmes só por ver receber ou dar um abraço em noite de esfolhada! Era o que me faltava também! — Pois Deus vá contigo, filha; mas lembra-te que dentro em pouco és mulher casada e que o teu noivo está ao pé de ti. — Estás descansada. E depois, sabes o que o Pedro me disse em segredo? O irmão também faz tenção de ir à esfolhada. — Quem? O Sr. Daniel?! — É verdade. Que graça! Mas o Pedro não quer que isto se saiba para que não lhe faltem as raparigas, com medo ou com vergonha. Estou morta por ver como elas ficam, assim que o virem lá. Ora diz tu se isto se podia perder! — Ainda pior. — Que dizes? Ainda pior! Pois também és das que o pensam excomungado? Pobre rapaz! Quem ouvir falar a essa gente por aí, há de fazer dele uma idéia!... Pois não tem nada do que dizem. É amigo de rir, isso, sim, mas também sabe falar sério, quando é preciso. E não ouves o que muitas vezes o Sr. Reitor tem dito a respeito dele? Que é um excelente coração, afinal. — Nem eu digo o contrário, mas... — Mas és uma medrosa, é o que tu és; uma medrosa, que me andas por aí sempre a sonhar sonhos negros. Um dia hei de fazer-te falar com ele, e verás... — Ai, não, não - exclamou Margarida, quase assustada. — E como dizes isso! Que medos! Estás como a outra gente, já vejo. Pois admira-me em ti que não é dessas coisas. É uma cisma que te hei de fazer perder, assim como tu me fizestes perder as das bruxas que eu dantes tinha. Lembras-te? Horas depois, Clara despedia-se da irmã, dizendo-lhe: — Então, Guida, até logo. Ei bem queria que viesses, mas fizestes voto... — Bem sabes que nunca sinto alegria nestas festas. — Como hás de tu senti-la, se nunca vais lá? E Clara partiu, e pulsava-lhe o coração de contente, quando ia pelo caminho. O gênio de Clara pedia-lhe isto. Era uma necessidade para ela a alegria e as festas. Não se lhe coadunavam com a índole as melancolias de Margarida. Quando só, saia-lhe dos lábios tão depressa o canto, como os suspiros do seio da irmã. E a alegria de uma, como a tristeza de outra, nem sempre tinham motivo definido. Vinham-lhes do coração, que parecia espontaneamente exalá-las. Na natureza há fenômenos assim. O canto de algumas aves parece uma lamentação, repassada de profunda melancolia; o de outras soa brilhante como hino festivo, nos coros da criação; e nem as primeiras têm pesar de que se carpirem, nem estas júbilos a celebrar. O canto sai-lhes da boca modulado por uma disposição natural; pois quase de igual forma, acudiam os sorrisos aos lábios de Clara e as lágrimas aos olhos de Margarida.